Feliz Cumpleaños, Lucy-Chan
by Miguel16310
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Lucy, ahora Naruto y los demás habitantes de Mapple House deben de prepararle una fiesta sorpresa mientras Naruko hace todo lo posible por mantener a la Diclonius ocupada y que todo este listo cuando llegue.


**Feliz Cumpleaños.**

-¡Maldición voy a llegar tarde!-grito un rubio de ojos color azul corriendo lo más rápido posible por las calles de la aldea hoy, era el día esperado el día en el que su novia Lucy compila años, pero el muy baka se le había olvidado el comprarle un regalo hasta que se le vino a la cabeza un nuevo gorro, ya que el de color verde que tenia anteriormente se había perdido.

Mientras tanto en Mapple house.

Nana estaba con incontables cosas de cumpleaños en sus brazos y todo lo que se le caia los recogía con sus vectores, hoy era el día en que Lucy cumplía años y además era el primer cumpleaños en el que todos ellos la pasaban juntos.

-¡HAY NO!-grito la pequeña peli rosada para después pisar una lata de uva vacía en el piso y pegarse tremendo cabezazo en la nuca el enorme ruido del golpe alerto a Mayu y a Naruko que eran las únicas personas que estaban en la casa con Nana ya que Lucy estaba de misión puesto que tsunade al ver la eficacia que tenia para matar decidió convertirla en una asesina clase doble S de su aldea y solo le asignaban a Lucy las misiones más peligrosas que ni siquiera los mejores ninjas asesinos de la aldea podían cumplir.

-¿Estas bien Nana-san?-dijo la rubia de ojos azules a la pequeña diclonius de cabello rosa.

-S-S-Si, estoy bien-dijo Nana mientras se ponía de pie sobándose la nuca-pero se me cayeron las cosas para la fiesta de Lucy-entonces Nana se puso triste pero las palmadas que su mejor amiga Mayu le daba la reconfortaban.

-Tranquila Nana-chan solo fue un descuido no te preocupes-dijo la pequeña castaña con una sonrisa lo que alegro a Nana y a Naruko-bueno aun que haya sido un descuido debemos preparar todo para la fiesta de Nyu-chan claro si es que Lucy-chan se transforma en ella cuando vuelve-dijo Mayu mientras recogía unas serpentinas unas trompetitas y por supuesto unas velas-vamos Nana-chan, Naruko-san debemos trabajar.

-HAI-dijeron ambas señoritas con una sonrisa para después recoger todo lo demás, listas para adornarle la casa a Nyu o a Lucy.

Mientras tanto en la frontera entre Konoha y Suna.

Una pandilla de ninjas renegados estaban saltando de árbol en árbol huyendo de una mujer que los perseguía.

-¡Aléjate de nosotros no te hemos echo nada!-grito uno de los ninjas que no tenían bandana ninguno de ellos la poseía lo que indicaban que no pertenecían a ninguna aldea en otras palabras eran criminales.

Mientras detrás de ellos una mujer con una larga y hermosa cabellera rosada con una polera sin mangas de color roja y una falda amarilla que llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos negros y por ultimo unos guantes rosa claro que terminaban en sus antebrazos aquella mujer no era nada más ni nada menos que Lucy que había sido asignada por Tsunade para encargarse de un grupo de 50 personas que eran asesinos a sangre fría y aparte de eso eran violadores en serie y si había algo que Lucy odiaba era a los violadores así que acepto la misión con un gran placer, ya se había encargado de cuarenta y cinco de ellos, solo faltaban los cinco que estaban frente a ella tratando de huir, ellos se habían salvado por que eran los cinco más fuertes de su enorme grupo ya que el resto según la diclonius solo eran "trapeadores de piso barato", ahora solo restaban esos cinco bastardos y luego, podría irse a Mapple House a dormir una siesta o más bien hibernar por todas sus horas de trabajo oh mejor dicho horas de juego.

-No huyan cobardes-dijo la diclonius con una mirada de homicida hacia sus juguetitos.

-¡No huimos solo corremos por que no queremos morir!-grito uno de ellos mientras se adelantaba a sus compañeros, hasta que los perdió y entonces se escucharon horribles gritos de suplicas y también gritos de dolor que espanto al superviviente.

-Santo Kami-Sama por favor protégeme de esa puta malnacida te lo suplico por lo que más quieras-dijo el pobre bastardo a el dios de la tierra shinobi pero era obvio que kami estaba del lado de Lucy pues a un asesino violador no lo quiere ni su madre ¿oh si?, justo en ese momento una patada en la cara lanzo al hombre al suelo era Lucy que había llegado más rápido gracias a que se impulso en las ramas de los arboles usando sus vectores-¡GAH!-grito el señor por el dolor en su rostro.

La peli rosada se posiciono de tal forma de que ella estuviera con sus pies en cada lado de la cabeza del hombre.

-N-N-N-No me mates por favor...t-t-t-t-t-t-ten piedad de mi-suplico el hombre horrorizado por la horrible mirada de psicópata que esa mujer tenia.

-¿Piedad?-dijo Lucy sin entender lo que ese sujeto decía-¿Piedad?...¿como la que tu y tus bastardos amigos tuvieron cuando mataron a tantas personas inocentes?, ¿como la que tuvieron cuando violaron a incontables niñas y jovencitas?, ¿como la que tuvieron separando a familias que ni siquiera conocíais?...Tu no sabes lo que es la piedad...tu solo eres un pobre monstruo sin corazón...me das asco...tu y todos los humanos que son como tu me dan asco...pocas son las personas con buen corazón en el mundo...y tu y los de tu clase podrían dañar a la poca gente buena que queda...pero no sufras más...por que ahora jugaremos...oh mejor dicho...jugare contigo...-En ese momento los vectores de Lucy salieron a flote desmembrando las extremidades del pobre hombre y después le arrancaba lentamente las costillas puesto que ya no tenía extremidades para jugar y luego le destrozo los ojos y lo obligo a tragarse sus propios intestinos y solo por que ella sabía lo que era la verdadera piedad decidió matarlo ahora-valla que desperdicio de juguete que eres...no soportas ni una hora de juego...bueno que remedio...ahora te haré experimentar el significado de dolor...Agita...

lo último que se escucho en los bosques de la frontera que separaban Konoha y Suna fue un horrible y espantoso grito de agonía pura dando a entender que Lucy había cumplido con su misión.

De vuelta en Konoha.

Lucy se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea lista para darle su reporte oral a tsunade de una maldita vez por todas y luego volver a Mapple House hibernar el resto del año o lo que fuera.

Una vez dentro de la torre hokage la diclonius al ver a la rubia frente a ella solo decidió responderle la futura pregunta.

-Misión completada Tsunade-Sama todos los criminales están muertos y sus cuerpos se encuentran en el bosque entre la aldea y Suna, no tengo nada más que decirle así que solo me retirare-dijo la chica para después hacer una reverencia ante la senju y luego salir por la puerta.

-vaya mujer, ni siquiera me dio un poco de respeto o algún detalle de la misión y además ni siquiera veo alguna pisca de felicidad en esa niñata, ¿de verdad al baka de Naruto le gusto esta niñita más que Sakura?, bah hombres ¿quien los entiende?-dijo la ojimiel cruzada de brazos para después enviar a algunos ambus a el pequeño bosque entre konohagure y sunagakure en busca de los cuerpos.

Mientras tanto en las calles de la aldea la diclonius de cabello rosado caminaba a paso de tortuga por el cansancio que traía.

-ahhhh malditos sean todos-dijo Lucy mientras se quitaba su gorro roto ya que tenia un poco de calor y picazón en la cabeza-tengo tanto sueño, no puedo esperar a llegar a mapple house y dormir hasta el siglo siguiente.

Pero en ese momento Naruko apareció en una nube de humo frente a la diclonius deteniendo el paso de esta.

-Naruko-san...-susurro la mujer tajantemente-¿que haces aquí?-pregunto la ojirosa extrañada por la presencia de la rubia.

-Hola Lucy-san, ¿como estas?-pregunto la uzumaki ignorado la pregunta de su amiga la chica tenia una radiante y hermosa sonrisa que reflejaba inocencia y ternura pura.

-No has respondido mi pregunta granujilla-dijo la mujer mientras fruncía el seño y sus vectores salieran de su espalda en señal de enojo, Lucy era la persona con menos paciencia en konoha incluso su paciencia era más pequeña que la de la mismísima Tsunade Senju-¿que estás haciendo aquí?-volvió a preguntar la mujer.

-Hay que genio tienes-dijo la rubia en tono de burla pero se asusto al sentir como los vectores de la peli rosa le tomaban los hombros, así que decidió responderle-solo pensé que podríamos salir las dos no tienes por que enojarte-dijo la mujer medio molesta por la mala actitud de la chica.

-aha si, tu lo que quieres es quitarme mi tiempo libre así que te agradecería que te movieras a un lado y me dejaras llegar a mapple house que tengo sueño-dijo la ojiroja cansada y molesta pues cuando lucy tenia sueño estaba más enojada de lo normal después, paso de largo a naruko y se fue en dirección a mapple house alertando a la rubia.

-"maldita sea no puedo permitir que se valla nii-san aun no llega a la casa y además los preparativos no están listos, debo mantenerla fuera de la casa a como de lugar!"pensó la uzumaki de cabellos dorados tomando de la mano a lucy deteniendo a la diclonius.

-¿¡que demonios quieres!?-grito la mujer enojada a más no poder la falta de sueño estaba desatando lo peor de si misma-¡te lo advierto naruko, te hare daño si no me dejas ir a dormir!

-e-espera Lucy-san! y-yo solo quería...-"¡piensa piensa naruko uzumaki!...¡lo tengo!"-solo quería invitarte a un relajante spa-dijo la uzumaki con una sonrisa con una sonrisa naruko sabía perfectamente que cuando una persona sea quien sea tuviera sueño un spa era la mejor idea y no se equivocaba.

-D-DIJISTE SPA!?-grito lucy con una enorme sonrisa, ya se lo estaba imaginando ella acostada en una cama dormida con una masajista dándole un delicioso y placentero masaje-¡hare lo que quieras con total de que me lleves!-grito la peli rosada con una sonrisa algo muy extraño en Lucy ya que eran pocas las veces que sonreía y esas pocas eran solo cuando estaba con naruto.

-Si! y si vienes conmigo entonces yo pagare todo el rato que quieras estar en el spa-en ese momento Lucy agarro a la rubia de la mano con fuerza y salió corriendo con ella en dirección al spa de la aldea-AHHHHHHHHH VOY A VOMITAAAAAAR-grito la uzumaki por la velocidad en la que lucy corría-

Mientras tanto en Mapple House.

-¡vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!-grito un castaño proveniente del clan uchiha era miguel que había llegado hace poco pues había sido llamado por naruko para dirigir las preparaciones de la fiesta de Lucy-Nana, lleva las serpentinas y usa los vectores para colgarlas-

-¡Si señor!-grito la pequeña peli rosada en forma de militar y usando todos los vectores posibles para colgar las serpentinas en el techo.

-¡Mayu!-grito el castaño llamando a la pelinegra y en poco tiempo esta se presento delante de el-¡prepara el pastel de durazno!.

-H-Hai-dijo nerviosa la chica para después ir a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el pastel de cumpleaños.

-Miguel!-grito el uchiha y en un segundo se puso delante de si mismo(-VE A BUSCAR A NARUTO.

-si señor!-grito si mismo respondiendo a su propia orden y después salir rápidamente de Mapple House en busca del uzumaki.

Pero justo en ese momento algo ridículo y estúpido tenia que pasar, Naruto ya estaba deshidratado por correr tanto ya que literalmente estuvo corriendo desde el otro extremo de la aldea para llegar a Mapple House.

-a-al fin...llegue...af...af...af...-en ese momento el rubio abrió el portón de la muralla de la casa para después entrar pero entonces.

-QUE CARA..?!-

POOOOOOOOOOOM

-ay ay, ay ay ay ay!-grito miguel sobándose la cabeza con un enorme dolor.

-auch auch AUCH-grito el contenedor de kurama su frente le dolía a más no poder por el porrazo-¿quién fue el hijo de la...¡nii-san!

-na...naruto-nii?-dijo el ojimarron aun sobándose la cabeza- estaba a punto de ir a buscarte para que ayudaras en los preparativos de la fiesta para Lucy ¿dónde estabas cabeza hueca?-dijo el uchiha de pelo café extrañado.

-estaba al otro lado de la aldea en la tienda de regalos comprándole algo a Lucy-chan dattebayo!-dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

-espera...¡¿no le compraste el regalo a la mujer a la que amas?!-grito el uchiha con la mandíbula hasta el piso, miguel sabia que naruto era miles de cosas baka, olvidadizo, un poco flojo y muy pero muy idiota en las insinuaciones oh indirectas de las personas pero si algo no era es olvidadizo en cosas tan importantes como estas.

-claro que no!, no es que no quisiera es que se me olvido-tebbayo!-dijo el rubio uzumaki intentando defenderse.

-como se te pudo olvidar? estuviste hablando de el cumpleaños de lucy casi todo el maldito año!-dijo miguel sin poder creerlo todavía.

-es que me caí de cabeza!-dijo naruto y no era del todo mentira pues hace unos meses atrás se cayo de el monte hokage por despistado dándose un tremendo golpe en la cabezota y por suerte tsunade dijo que no era nada grave pero ahora aquel golpe estaba pasándole la factura a naruto-me dio un poco de amnesia!.

-eso no te justifica Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!-dijo el uchiha sin darle chance al rubio-ahora más te vale que me digas lo que le compraste...CANTA UZUMAKI CON VOS DE MUJER GORDA ¿QUE LE COMPRASTE A LUCY?.

-bueno ya pero no me jodas-tebbayo lo que le compre fue...

Mientras tanto en el spa de la aldea.

-AHHHH-gimoteo Lucy de placer pues la masajista que estaba aplicándole el tratamiento estaba haciendo magia-esto es un regalo del cielo.

-Si que lo es no?-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa pues estaba también agradecida ya que las masajistas que les habían tocado eran mágicas, realmente Naruko podía sentir como todo su maldito estrés era eliminado por las manos en su espalda que le hacían sentir tan bien-"espero que esto la retrase lo suficiente hasta que sean las 4 de la tarde"-pensó la chica de cabellos dorados pues exactamente ah esa hora le dijeron que los preparativos estarían listos-"ojala que Miguel-nii este haciendo los preparativos perfectamente, y aun más ojala que encuentre a nii-san"-pensó naruko preocupada por su gemelo-eh Lucy ¿que tal las manos de la masajista?-pregunto la uzumaki alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, además con intención de romper el silencio pero sus intenciones fueron en vano pues Lucy se había quedado total y completamente dormida.

-ZzZzZzZz-en efecto, la diclonius estaba descansando de tantas horas desvelada.

-No les molesta que mi amiga se quede dormida un rato?-pregunto la chica a las masajistas.

-No claro que no después de todo la gran mayoría de nuestros clientes duermen por lo bien que les sienta el masaje.

-Gracias señorita, si no le molesta me iré a vestir-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa para después ir a buscar sus prendas.

Mientras tanto en Mapple House.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-grito tan fuerte el usuario del rinnegan que aquel enorme grito exalto del susto a Mayu y ah Nana que se encontraban dentro de la casa.

-AHHHHH mis oídos-dijo el ojiazul tapando sus orejas por el enorme grito-cual es tu problema nii-san? ¿me quieres dejar sordo?!

-¿que cual es mi problema? ¡que de todas las cosas que le pudiste comprar a Lucy le has comprado eso!

-¿queeee? hay que ser humilde y no deberían de ser regalos caros no que no?

-afffff no te lo discuto...¡pero es que ni siquiera le compraste algo, solo le darás algo tuyo!...bueno ya ven que Nana y Mayu ya están preparando los preparativos y nos vendría bien la ayuda de tuya y la de tus clones.

-Entendido-dijeron varios narutos a la vez.

-¿cuando hiciste los clones?

-hace tres segundos.

-lo que sea...entren-dijo miguel para después todos los narutos entrar con él a Mapple House a terminar de ayudar en la fiesta.

Unas horas después en el Spa de la aldea de la hoja

-hey Lucy-chan despierta-dijo naruko moviendo delicadamente a la peli rosada.

-¿Nyu?-dijo la ojiroja al ver a la rubia y entonces se lanzo a abrazarle-NYU!.

-AH AH AH-gemía naruko pues Nyu le estaba abrazando el cuello con mucha fuerza y estaba dejándola sin aire-N-n-NYU-CHAN suéltame por favor! me ahogo me ahogo!

-Nyu, Nyu, Nyu, NYUUUUUU-dijo la chica de ojos rojos con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la uzumaki.

-a-a-a...AUXILIOOOOOO-grito naruko rogando por ayuda ya que no quería morir asfixiada pues faltaban 5 minutos para que fueran las 4 de la tarde.

-2 minutos después-

-No puedo creer que casi me matas Nyu-chan!.

-¿Nyu?-dijo extrañada la peli rosada sin entender lo que la rubia decía.

En ese momento Naruko pego un suspiro al ver la hermosa, linda y inocente cara de Nyu era tan linda y tierna.

-a quien engaño...no puedo enojarme contigo!-en ese momento naruko abrazo dulcemente a la diclonius frente a ella- bien lindura, vayámonos! que estoy segura que falta poco para que sean las 4, vamos!.

Entonces Naruko se llevo a nyu colgando del brazo derecho corriendo rápidamente en dirección a Mapple House.

-Mientras Tanto en Mapple House-

-Okey! APAGUEN TODAS LAS BENDITAS LUCES-grito naruto pues ya solo faltaban tres minutos y tal y como había dicho las luces de la casa se apagaron y acto seguido todos se ocultaron detrás de muebles, estantes y mesitas.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa en el portón que protegía la casa

-bien Nyu ¡Entremos a la fiesta!-dijo la rubia llevándose a la peli rosa a la casa.

-NYUUUUU!-grito emocionada y sin entender la peli rosa pues solo seguía a naruko a donde esta la llevara.

Naruko abrió la puerta y nyu como de costumbre entro corriendo y gritando "Naruto!" buscando a su querido rubio pero en el momento en que Nyu entro a el comedor de la casa.

Todos: SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Nyu en ese momento su susto fue tan grande que cayó al suelo golpeándose la nuca fuertemente y en ese momento Nyu ahora siendo Lucy emergió del suelo-

-se puede saber...QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-grito la peli rosa impresionada mirando todos los alrededores de la casa, estaban adornados, globos, serpentinas, y en la mesa platos con utensilios y todos traían gorros puntiagudos de colores incluyendo a nana

-Es una fiesta de cumpleaños Lucy-chan!-grito el ojiazul apareciendo por detrás de la diclonius abrazándola-todos la hicimos para ti!

-oh...ya lo recuerdo...hoy nací hace 17 años...pues...gracias a todos por tan dedicado detalle-dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-ESTO AUN NO ACABA LUCY!QUE HORA ES?!-pregunto Miguel como siempre destacando su idiotez

-las 4 de la tarde...-respondió Mayu mirando su reloj

-NO HIJA DE FRUTA! ES HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORA DE LOS REGALOS!

Entonces después de que Naruko le pego un sartenazo a Miguel se lo llevo a el closet y lo encerró hay con unas arañas de rincón y tarántulas para después volver a la fiesta y después de los regalos llego el turno de naruto.

-naruto es tu turno de darle tu regalo a Lucy!-dijo nana eufórica con una sonrisa mientras pedazos de pastel le caían de lo labios.

-si hermanito dale tu regalo a Lucy-san!

-esta bien pero se lo daré en su habitación!

En ese momento todos se quedaron con cara de impacto mientras que Lucy sonreía con los ojos entrecerrados

-PERO QUE LES PASA PERVERTIDOS HIJOS DE!-antes de que naruko terminara la grosería el sonido de la puerta de el cuarto cerrándose-maldito hermano pervertido!

-500 ryus a que la hace llegar al orgasmo y grita por toda la casa!-dijo miguel mientras sacaba 500 ryus de su monedero de luna-apuestan?

Mientras en el cuarto de Naruto y Lucy

el jinjuuriki y la diclonius estaban sentados en la cama mirándose con la luna como espectadora.

-Lucy-chan...se que no es un bueno momento pero...¿recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?-pregunto el rubio sonrojado mirando los dulces y bellos ojos carmesí de la chica-

-si...la verdad...si no fuera por ti...yo...yo no sería feliz Naruto-respondió honestamente la diclonius sin el probablemente habría muerto de dolor y sufrimiento...oh más bien de soledad.

-no digas eso Lucy-chan...tu eres fuerte además...quiero darte tu regalo...

-claro que si...ven aquí mi zorrito...-dijo la peli rosa de ojos rojos besando pasional mente al rubio mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo carmesí-

en ese momento a altas horas de la noche mientras todos comían por toda Mapple House se oyó un enorme y "placentero" grito...

-SE LOS DIJE! PAGENME PERDEDORES!

A la mañana siguiente mientras todos comían todos vieron a Lucy con la chaqueta del rubio y con un gorro de color café que tenia un corazón y que decía con grandes letras rojas "te quiero" como nadie decía nada fue Naruko la que se digno a preguntar...

-onii-chan?...por que Lucy-san trae tu chaqueta?...

-¿tiene algo de malo? es su regalo número uno y su regalo número dos...

-¿eso significa que?...

-así es nee-chan, el gorro de Lucy-chan estaba roto así que decidí aprender costura y en poco tiempo cree ese yo mismo! y como regalo extra le regale mi chaqueta favorita

-si...es muy caliente-dijo sonrojada la peli rosa mientras sonreía y se abrazaba a la chaqueta-

-a bueno...es que nosotros creíamos que le ibas a dar otra cosa...

-SEXO!-dijo miguel.

-pues desgraciadamente si oni-chan

-no sean bakas!-dijo el rubio ruborizado-esoselodoytodoslosfinesdesemana-dijo tan rápido que nadie menos Lucy le entendió-

-bueno entonces...¿que fueron esos gritos?

-Lucy-chan se emociono tanto que pego un grito de felicidad...

-IGUAL ME QUEDO CON EL DINERO!-dijo el castaño cruzado de brazos-

en ese momento todos se rieron de felicidad mientras la diclonius guardaba silencio mirándolos a todos...si...las desciciones que la mujer había tomado durante toda su vida habían sido las correctas...para merecer tanto amor y tantos amigos que la apreciaban...

 **Fin.**


End file.
